


The Teacher Lounge Diaries : Art Post SPN/J2 Big Bang

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Jared is the new first year teacher at Northside High School. He’s excited about starting his new job, his new life. Years of schooling finally paid off to do the one thing he loves to do - teach. The first day of school is already nerve-racking enough but when Jared literally runs into the incredibly charming and equally as stunning Mythology and Folklore teacher, Jensen Ackles, the nerves only increase tenfold. The friendship that formed afterwards was easy but then things get more complicated when Jared starts to develop all the wrong kind of feelings for his co-worker. Jared never thought that he would have to relive all the feelings of a high school crush but when the crush starts to turn into something more, Jared finds himself just as lost as the kids that he teaches.It took years of schooling for Jared to get this job and then just one night for Jensen to mess up every single one of Jared’s carefully laid plans.





	The Teacher Lounge Diaries : Art Post SPN/J2 Big Bang

Author: alphvjensen  
  
Read story here on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246675/chapters/35363652).  
  
All art (as gif):  
  
  
  
  
Main art with titles:  
  
  
  
  
Other art as second page of gif:  
  
  
  
Painting Jared's room.  
  
  
  
Lunch in Jensen's office.  
  



End file.
